


Wrestling

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Explicit Language, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Brendon is a little keyed up, Pete is a little annoyed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withinmelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/gifts).



The giggling should have been Pete's first clue something was up. It was the same kind of giggle that he himself had made several times, usually when he was about to pull a hilarious prank on Patrick. But he was occupied with a new Snap Chat filter, and so he decided to ignore it.

Which was how he found himself suddenly pinned to the couch, with Brendon grinning at him through a Luchador mask and shrieking, "I am the champion!" He laughed, jumped off the couch, and did a victory dance around the living room. Pete was so surprised he stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to do.

But then he frowned and said, "Oh it is ON string bean!" He then jumped up and tackled Brendon, trying to pin him to the ground.

However, Brendon had always been a squirrelly guy, and he didn't go down so easy. He was laughing like an idiot while Pete tried to get a hold of him around the waist. Brendon got Pete in a headlock, saying, "I am the CHAMPION! You will not defeat me!"

Pete struggled, hitting Brendon's arm and saying, "I will fucking beat you! I will continue my reign as champion of this house!"

"You're not champion of shit! I reign supreme!" Brendon replied, cackling.

They struggled, and ended up falling on the floor. Pete managed to roll them so that he was on top of Brendon. He grinned and said, “Now let's see who you really are.” He ripped the mask off, and pretended to be surprised. “Why it's Brendon Urie! The skinny fuck who lives in my house and eats my food!"

“And I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you being a fucking asshole!” Brendon replied, and they both laughed.

Pete leaned down and kissed Brendon, saying, “I won. What do I get for a reward?”

Brendon thrust his hips upwards, making Pete groan. “Me,” he said and Pete grinned again.

“I’ll take that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
